Christmas Lingerie
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: It's Christmas time again and ever since the storm of last year Germany and Italy have decided to have their own little holiday dedicated just to spending the holiday season together. This also means giving gifts. (Merry Christmas guys. Hope you enjoy!)


It had become a custom, since the winter blizzard of 2013 last year, that Germany and Italy would exchange gifts on the eve of Christmas eve. True that last year the couple decided to open presents on Christmas eve, but they both found the idea of exchanging their gifts before the arrival of anyone else romantic. Besides, they made their own small holiday out of it. Germany would get out of work early and prepare a romantic evening for them while Italy prepared food and set up his own little surprise.

Now they were sitting idly by the fire, leaning against one another and sipping on some seasonal Merlot. Italy closed his eyes and nuzzled his head on the Germans shoulder.

"This is nice. I'm glad we did this." He cooed. Germany turned to kiss Italy on the forehead. He brought his forehead to the Italians, looking at him.

"I am too. Would you like to open presents now?"

"Si, may I open yours first?" Germany kissed him softly.

"If you would like." Italy smiled wider, sitting up and looking at the presents under the tree. Once he found his he sat up and began to unwrap the small package. When he did he did he found a small collar.

"Um… Ludwig, I don't think it will fit my neck." He laughed. Germany blushed.

"N-no, nothing like that. Aster is having puppies soon and I wanted to give one to you. I know how much you enjoy animals and how much you love the dogs, I wanted you to be able to take one home, when the time is right." Italy's eyes lit up.

"Really! You're giving me a puppy! Grazie, Ludwig!" He threw his arms around Germany's neck, placing multiple kisses along his cheeks.

"Ja, ja. I'm just glad you're pleased with the gift."

"I am! I really am. I'm so excited!"

"I'm glad. Should I open my present now?" Italy calmed and smiled gently.

"Si." When he saw Ludwig looking through the presents he got up, holding onto his hands. "I didn't put it under the tree. I left it upstairs. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

"And put this on." The Italian pulled out a piece of black cloth from one of his pockets. "I want it to really be a surprise!" The blonde eyed him suspiciously, but began to put the blindfold on nonetheless as Italy made his way upstairs.

He was quickly shedding off his shirt, ready to make a quick change. Once he got to their shared room he shed off the rest of his clothes as fast as he could manage, shoving them in the hamper. Naked, he pulled down the bag from his side of the closet, opening it to reveal the lingerie he had purchased the other day. He jogged back to the room, pulling out the underwear and attempting to put the ensemble on without tearing anything. The sheer black stockings proved to make the task difficult. Meanwhile he had a harder time putting on the bra, despite the fact that he asked the saleslady how to do so. Pretty soon he managed to get the entire outfit on.

When he looked in the mirror he nodded in satisfaction. He pushed the bag under the bed and made his way back downstairs.

"Are you ready, Ludwig?" He called.

"Ja." He answered. Italy breathed in deeply, walking in on his toes so that the German didn't know he had changed into heals. He took his hands.

"Please stand. Now sit down on the couch." He did so without hesitation. Italy nudged his legs apart, resting his hands lightly on his thighs and kneeling between his spread legs. "You can take off your blindfold now." Germany was biting his lip in anticipation. He pulled off the blindfold, soon going red in the cheeks and eyes growing wide at the sight before him.

Italy was dressed in female lingerie that still managed to make him look sexier than he thought he could manage. He was dressed completely in black, from head to toe. Sheer black stockings ran up his creamy thighs to silk underwear which barely covered his ass. It let the bottom half of his perky cheeks poke out. The top was completed by a bra, which alternated from thick to sheer fabric for design. Needless to say, Italy looked sexy and the German was more than pleased.

Though they had been sexually active for about two years, neither had ever dressed in provocative lingerie before. However, Italy was not blind, and he knew that dressing up, beatings, and such all drove his German crazy.

"Merry Christmas, do you like your gift?" Italy asked as he bit his lip. The German nodded. Italy got up, now straddling him and throwing his arms around him. "Ludwig." He whispered. "Do what you want. Touch me however you want to. Make passionate love to me all night long! Tonight, I'm yours for your pleasing." Germany swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Hesitantly, took his hand, lifting Italy's chin so that they could look each other in the eyes.

"I suppose sex during the holidays is now a tradition, ja?"

"Just kiss me." Italy interrupted in a whisper with half-lidded eyes heavy with lust. The brunette leaned in, attempting to close the small space of air between their lips. Germany continued to pull away from him.

"I believe you said I could touch you however I wanted to." He repeated quietly and darkly, leaning close to his ear. "That's just what I'm going to do." The Italians breath grew rigid, he tilted his head back, closing his eyes, drinking the words. A small moan escaped his lips and he began to rub the Germans thighs. Germany hummed in pleasure. He took Italy's arms, raising them above his head so that he could rub his way down all the way to his lithe body. His large hands rested on the brunette's waist, teasingly running his thumbs on his stomach.

"Mmmm." Italy sighed. Biting his lip threw the German's patience out the window. He tightened his grip around Italy's waist and lifted him up and onto his lap. His arms snaked around him, pushing their bodies together.

"I want you."

"Ludwig~" But the sigh was swept out of his lips as he was being picked up once more. Wrapped in Ludwig's strong arms and carried throughout the house. When they arrived in the bedroom he placed Feliciano down on his feet, slowly making his way to the bed himself. Feliciano tilted his head as Ludwig laid himself on the bed, propping his head up so that he could see Feliciano at the foot, just standing there still confused.

"Undress me." He ordered quietly. So quietly that Feliciano almost didn't hear it. But he did, and he crept up on his lover, spreading his legs on either side of him as he worked the buttons open on the crisp white shirt Ludwig had been wearing.

Ludwig watched Feliciano's delicate fingers work on each button down his chest. Once he got the shirt completely open he pushed the linen aside and ran his hands up and down his pale, muscular abs, up to his pecs, moving his eyes with his hands until they fell unto Ludwig's.

The said nothing, just stared at one another with blank expressions and lustful eyes. A small smile graced Feliciano, and, in turn, let Ludwig return one. He pressed his lips onto his Germans briefly, but meaningfully. Pulling off, he went back to undressing.

The belt clattered as Feliciano unbuckled it, quickly trying to pull it out from the loops in one fluid motion. Feliciano's face scrunched together as he did so in a way that was so adorably like him to Ludwig. He tossed it aside and off the bed, eager to work on Ludwig's pants.

"Lift your hips." Ludwig eyed him until Feliciano looked down and blushed. "Bitte?" The blonde smiled triumphantly and lifted his hips so that Feliciano could work his pants off. The Italian had to climb off in order to pull the pants the rest of the way off of Ludwig's now bare body. But now he was able to see him completely naked, hard, and staring at him. He felt a little uncomfortable, but he trusted him.

"Strip for me." Ludwig uttered. Feliciano snapped out of his thoughts, shaking his head.

"Cosa?"

"I said to strip for me. Just the bra and underwear, leave the stockings on. And do it slowly." His words were dark and laden with lust. It was unexpected, however. Feliciano wasn't really sure how to go about it. That wasn't going to stop him from trying. He nodded.

He began by running his hands up and down his body, particularly paying attention at his thighs and his hips. He let his hands run over them, breaking to run them over his chest and to his shoulders. Feliciano turned, swaying his hips and biting his bottom lip as he looked over at Ludwig.

"Mmm." Ludwig growled as he gripped his hardened erection. Feliciano fought to suppress a giggle. It was hard not to when he was this excited over getting his boyfriend this excited by teasing. Nonetheless, he tried to remain serious. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin the mood.

He let the bra strap fall off of his shoulder. continuing to look up from over his shoulder. Feliciano reached back, hopeful to unhook the bra successfully. Luckily he did. There was a snap of the hook being undone, allowing him to pull the bra off of his body. He held it out for Ludwig to see before he promptly dropped it on the floor.

Ludwig was firmly tugging at his erection, getting a bit impatient, but wanting to savor it much more.

Feliciano flipped his shaggy bangs from his eyes, moving his hands down his body once more to play at the band of the skimpy underwear. He moved his hips, pulling down the lace cloth so that his ass peeked out. He pushed his ass out in a circular motion before he pulled the underwear back up again. He turned around, moving his hands over his nipples for Ludwig's pleasure.

Finally his patience was wearing thin, and he languidly pulled down the panties, revealing his erection to his lover.

Ludwig tried to stay calm, to not speed up his hand as Feliciano stepped out of the underwear and stood before him in nothing but sheer stockings. When Feliciano looked back up Ludwig commanded him over with his finger and a sly grin.

Feliciano began to climb on top of him once more, however Ludwig wrapped an arm around him and flipped their positions. Feliciano squeaked in surprise. On the other hand, Ludwig was tired of waiting. For once, his patience was subdued by Feliciano's. A victory neither really cared about at the moment.

Ludwig hungrily placed hot, open mouthed kissed at Feliciano's neck and chest. He savored the taste of Feliciano's skin and drank the moans and ragged breathing that he was emitting.

"Oh God, Ludwig~" He sighed, dragging his fingers over Ludwig's large shoulders and through his hair. As he latched onto a hardened nipple, sucking, he reached his hand to the nightstand, rummaging through the drawer for the lubricant. Thankfully Feliciano had placed it on the top for convenience. Ludwig dragged his tongue up Feliciano's neck and pecked him on the lips as he sat up.

"Do you need to be-"

"Not tonight. I think I'm good." Feliciano cut him off. Perhaps he's barely containing himself too? Ludwig thought. It was settled. Ludwig lubed his cock with the gel-like substance, placing the bottle on the nightstand.

Feliciano laid out before him. His arms were over his head and his legs were spread with Ludwig in sitting in between them. He let his hand move up and down Feliciano's thigh, feeling the contrast of Feliciano's lean, smooth skin and the fabric of the clothing.

He rubbed the tip of his dick over Feliciano's hole, teasing it. Feliciano was getting even more excited now. He kept trying to move lower so that he would gain more friction, but it got him nothing.

Seeing Feliciano squirm, eager broke Ludwig, He hooked one of Feliciano's slender legs over his hip and he began to push in.

Both of their breaths hitched in their throats. Neither could truly get used to the feeling of connecting in this intimate way. Ludwig slowly pushed further in, allowing Feliciano's searing, tight ass.

"Uh." He groaned, throwing his head back. Feliciano was panting, feeling Ludwig's large cock slowly thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate. The feeling it being hit made Feliciano's knees feel absolutely week with pleasure.

Ludwigs thrusts grew harder and faster. Feliciano brought his hand to hold Ludwig's chest as he was being hit each time from Ludwig's quick thrusts into his body. Ludwig's pelvis hit and bounced off of Feliciano's ass each time he thrust forward into his lover.

"Ludwig, oh God, Ludwig." Feliciano sighed.

"Feliciano." Ludwig was breathing heavily as he swooped down over his lover. They connected their lips, Feliciano wrapping both of his legs around Ludwig's waist as they drew their bodies closer. Feliciano rubbed his erection against Ludwig's stomach, essentially grinding against Ludwig's pelvis as he thrust in, and against his abs as he pulled out. Something familiar ran down the Germans stomach and down to his groin. Lighting fast and sudden, he spilled his seed deep into his lover with one last thrust.

He sighed against Feliciano's lips, placing a quick peck on them before pulling out and kissing a trail down his body. Feliciano's mind was still in a frenzy. He didn't even notice where his partner was kissing to until his lips engulfed his own dick.

"Ah!" He cried out as Ludwig's lips made quick work of sucking off his lover. He sucked and licked all over Feliciano's heated erection until Feliciano couldn't hold back anymore. The sucking pushed him off the edge and he was cumming fast and hard down Ludwig's throat.

Ludwig spit the cum into the trash bin at the side of the bed, crawling up to lie down next to his spent boyfriend. He looked over at Feliciano who was staring back at him.

"Did you like your gift?" He asked breathlessly. Ludwig smiled, pulling Feliciano close to him and placing a kiss on his head. Feliciano snuggled closer to him, keeping warm in against the cold winter in Ludwig's warm body. He pulled the covers over them.

"I did." He looked over at the clock. It was past midnight. "It's Christmas eve." He could feel Feliciano smile against his chest before he drifted off to sleep,

"Merry Christmas, il mio amore."

"Merry Christmas, mein liebe."


End file.
